1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Hakugi Rima
: "What about me? Why did you not stop me?" :: -'Hakugi Rima to Okita Moe, who did not stop her from walking into her world.' :: Hakugi Rima is a extensively short girl in class E-2 at Kamachi School, and a classmate of the main characters. Appearance Rima is a really short white haired girl. She is incredibly short. But she's not a dwarf. She's just... short. Backstory Rima comes from a very rich family and have been living near Namie most of her life. Due to this she has gotten a bit spoiled, as she's always been capable of wanting anything. It is only recently that she has come to terms with that all people cannot do that, and that single realization overcame her with guilt. Since then she has stopped showing it off, but her greedy side have not relented on making use of the amount of money she holds from her parents just yet. Maybe sometime in the future. Maybe. Rima is a childhood friend of Yohara Chie. Being of such short stature has been a great boon during Rima's time dodging Chie's "treatment". Adventures Rima acted out the first few adventures as a normal girl in the class. However, on a certain day she, along with Okita Moe, Yohara Chie and Hidaka Marika, witnessed a phenomenon of a girl appearing out of nowhere, charged at them and then vaporized into thin air. This proved to Rima that unnatural things did exist, and she was not about to leave it at that. She asked around in the more secluded parts of town, where a person agreed to tell her about the supernatural, if she came to a certain spot next Friday. Rima agreed. Though, she was never to get there. Rima had asked the others if they were willing to follow her to meet the man who might tell her what they saw. Chie thought it would be funnier if it remained a mystery. Marika had rejected due to thinking it too dangerous and adviced Rima to discontinue her plans for the meeting. Moe first had the same reasoning as Marika, but accepted after Voice advises her to come along with the argument that she'd be there to protect Rima should she be in danger. But they never got there, as later during the day Voice advised Moe on the "Friday Showdown" taking place, and Moe told Rima to stay put while she went to watch the battle. Not used to not getting what she want, Rima let her curiosity take over and walked over to watch. She's trying to better that trait. Don't worry. When Moe saw Rima coming to spy, she did not stop her despite direct orders from her mother not to let civilians get involved if possible. Moe and Rima watched the battle, and during this time Rima saw way more than what would be possible for her without being pulled along. After Kizuato Kashou and her company had won the fight, they took all the remaining people in the room and brought them to the Organization Kamachi Safe-house. Moe and Rima followed, and then eavesdropped on the entire conversation. Through this Rima was brought up to date on the entire plot of Aetheras. In order to avoid being noticed eavesdropping, Moe and Rima ran into a bathroom. There, after further description from Moe, Rima found that Moe had not been entirely truthful as she had in the beginning as Moe had claimed she had as much to do with Aether as Rima did, which turned out to not be quite the case. Distrust increased within Rima. Then Rima was told to tell no one else about it, because it is to be kept a secret from all civilians. Rima then said the quote at the top of this page. Rima got quite angry at Moe for this, and the ensuing argument would appear to have no good ending. Voice "solved" the problem by making Rima more supportive of Moe. Rima had then said that Moe could always ask for her help, whenever she needed it. Then Kashou came in the bathroom door and dragged them both into the safe-house. Since then, the Aether Club has been using Rima's enormous house for meetings, hiding things and generally as a headquarters of sorts. And so it is. Later, Rodney Oshiro was sent to Rima's house by Kashou in order to avoid a meeting with two members of the Organization that had been sent to "neutralize the threat" that is Rodney. To him, Rima tried to talk about how much danger she possibly was in due to having him there when he was targeted. The discussion did not last long as Rodney soon got a call from Naitou Yukiha to leave immediately for school on the trip that would later prove to become a lot longer than he expected. Skills Rima's actual skills are limited to those of a normal short high school girl with very much money. Personality Hakugi Rima is a straight-forward girl that is not afraid of declaring her opinion on things. She generally has a problem with showing gratitude, and even if someone agrees to something that should normally receive a "thank you" most people don't get it unless it is something truly special. Due to being served most of her life by trustful servants and generally being safe behind bodyguards, she does not have your normal sense of danger. Meeting a grown man on a Friday night in middle of town at a location decided by him was not a problem where many others would have considered own safety in such situations. When Rima was bullied for her height when even smaller, instead of cursing her low height she decided to show everyone why it was such a wonderful thing. So she made research on why being short is a good thing. And she got results. Being short is a wondrous thing and it is an explosive key-word that can make her go ballistic for anyone who wants to hear all about it. Quotes (Free to add) Trivia *RandomNumberGod currently feels unsure if he has played Rima as her personality has been laid down. Category:Anilogics Category:Aetheras Category:NPC